1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power-saving clamping device having a loss-guard function and, more particularly, to a clamping device, which can be clamped on a user""s waistband to facilitate carrying of a portable electronic device, can effectively prevent the portable electronic device from being lost, and can also turn off a circuit unit to avoid waste of electric power when not in use.
2. Background of the Invention
Along with the continual progress of information technology, portable electronic devices like mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and electronic communications products have become articles frequently used in everyday lives of most people. Generally, a portable electronic device can be clamped onto a user""s waistband by means of a sheath to facilitate carrying. However, this method of carrying a portable electronic device easily gives rise to a situation where the portable electronic device is lost or stolen by thieves.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a power-saving clamping device having a loss-guard function, whereby a portable electronic device can be clamped onto a user""s waistband. When the portable electronic device separated from a circuit unit of the clamping device by a certain distance, the circuit unit is immediately driven to sound an alarm or display a warning light, hence effectively preventing the portable electronic device from being lost or stolen by thieves. Moreover, when the portable electronic device is connected to the clamping device, it touches a contact switch to turn off the circuit unit, hence avoiding waste of electric power.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a power-saving clamping device having a loss-guard function, which can be connected to a portable electronic device. The clamping device comprises a shell body, a circuit unit, and a connection component. The shell body has a clamping sheet disposed on the outer wall thereof. The circuit unit is disposed in the shell body, and can receive signals emitted by an emission component. The circuit unit has an alarm component and a contact switch. The connection component is connected to the portable electronic device. The connection component is also connected to the shell body in detachable way. The emission component is disposed on the portable electronic device or the connection component. When the connection component is connected to the shell body, it touches the contact switch to turn off the circuit unit.